This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Proteomics Core provides multiplexed proteomic analysis to members of the SCC using the current and newly developed methods and reagents. These include two-dimensional differential gel electrophoresis with multiple fluorescent stains to quantify and detect functional groups, protein identification using tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS and MALDI-TOF/-TOF) and multidimensional liquid chromatography methods with differential stable isotope labeling. The SCC Proteomics Core is collaborating with the SCC Bioinformatics Core (Jeffrey Milbrandt, Core Director) and Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core (Mark Watson, Core Director) to build a laboratory information management system (LIMS) and a relational database to enable SCC investigators to access and query clinical, proteomics and mRNA array data through a single medical informatics portal.